The Twin Sons of Elrond: Meleth Nin
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor finds out that Hadereth and Andro's intentions in Imladris are less than truth..Elladan and Elrohir find out and chaos insues..3rd in series.. SEQUEL TO: The Twin Sons of Elrond: Forgive Me..COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Sons of Elrond: Meleth Nin

By: Erestor83

**okay here we go...you should know how this goes by now...**

**Pairings: Elrond/OC, Elrohir/ Glorfindel, , Erestor/OC, Elrond/?, Erestor/?, Elladan/?, Mel/Lindir (mentioned)**

**other characters: Elithraniel**

**confused? good lol**

CHAPTER 1

Andro sat in his rooms. Erestor loved him? Andro lowered his head. Elladan had every right to be angry that he had lost Erestor. Andro looked up as someone entered his rooms.

" Andro?"

Andro lowered his head again.

" Erestor."

Erestor sat beside him.

" Andro, are you well?"

Andro felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at Erestor. It was time to tell him the truth.

" Erestor, Hadereth and I did not come to Imladris to find our mates of soul and make peace with you. We came here to hurt you again. We knew the only way to do it would be to make you believe all was well. Then tonight I found out that you loved me and I cannot go through the plan I made with Hadereth."

Erestor felt his whole body go numb. Hadereth and Andro had lied to everyone. He had confessed an old love for Andro. Erestor stood up suddenly.

" Has Hadereth harmed Elrond?"

Andro lowered his head and slowly nodded.

" He has many times. Hadereth swore harm upon Elladan and Elrohir if Elrond said anything."

Erestor did not reply, but left the rooms. He had to find Elladan and Elrohir.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so Erestor does not find the twins...but he does find Elrond...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor ran through the gardens, attempting to find one of the twins. He didn't see Elladan or Elrohir anywhere. He sighed. How could this happen? He had lost Elladan because of all this. Suddenly, Erestor heard someone crying. He walked slowly back toward the benches and saw Elrond sitting there. Erestor walked hurriedly to Elrond's side and sat beside him.

" Elrond?"

Elrond didn't lift his head.

" You were right about him Erestor." 

Erestor shook his head.

" I did not want to be right Elrond. I just found out from Andro the entire truth."

Elrond nodded slowly.

" Hadereth told me only moments ago."

Erestor slowly put his arms around Elrond and pulled him into a protective embrace. Elrond looked up at Erestor.

" I heard that you and Elladan broke your courtship."

Erestor nodded, without giving a reply. Elrond swallowed hard.

" Hadereth told me that Elladan went against you after you forgave him."

Erestor didn't speak. He knew Elladan had gone against him. He had found another elf's under clothes in his rooms twice.

" I know Elrond. Let us not speak of any of it now."

Elrond nodded. Erestor watched the nearby bushes shake. He smiled when he saw Elrohir standing there with Glorfindel. Glorfindel and Elrohir approached Erestor and Elrond at a rapid speed. Elrohir reached them first.

" Ada, Erestor, you must help us. Hadereth has Elladan."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay okay okay...sheesh enough hate PM's...I never said that Hadereth having Elladan was a bad thing...hmmm...then again...I never said Elladan was going to end up with Erestor either..hehehehe...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor looked at Elrohir.

" Hadereth had Elladan? When did this happen?"

Elrohir lowered his head.

" Only moments ago. Andro was there as well."

Erestor lowered his head.

" I will go. Hadereth would rather have me than Elladan."

Elrohir and Glorfindel looked at each other in confusion, but began to lead Erestor to where Elladan had been taken. Erestor began to stand, but a hand grabbed his arm. It took him a moment to realize that it was Elrond holding onto him.

" Do not go Erestor."

Erestor eyed Elrond for a moment, then sighed.

" You knew he wasn't your mate of soul."

Elrond lowered his head and nodded silently. Erestor looked at the elven lord in shock.

" You knew what he was?"

Elrond nodded again, not raising his head. Erestor thought for a moment.

" Why Elrond?"

Elrond felt the tears falling from him eyes.

" I had to protect the one I love."

Erestor looked at him in confusion, then he understood.

" You mean to protect Elladan and Elrohir."

Elrond finally raised his head.

" To protect you."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**hmmm Elrond was protecting Erestor...hmmm then who is Elladan going to end up with...**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor looked at Elrond with wide eyes.

" You were protecting me?"

Elrond nodded with tears still in his eyes.

" Yes."

Erestor shook his head as though this were something he could not wrap his mind around.

" Why?"

Elrond lowered his head again.

" Because I love you."

Erestor crouched in front of Elrond and stroked his hair.

" You said that already. Let me save your son, then we will discuss this."

Elrond raised his head.

" You cannot go to Elladan."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Why not?"

Elrond could feel fresh tears falling.

" Hadereth said that if he sees you he will harm you as he did in Gondolin."

Erestor swallowed hard, then slowly stood. Elrond gasped when Erestor spoke again.

" Then I will return to you as broken a soul as I was in Gondolin."

Elrond grabbed for Erestor's hand as the Advisor walked away, but to no avail.

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth fell to the ground with a loud thud. Elrohir had caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. Glorfindel was about to draw his sword when a voice from the door was heard.

" Sheath your sword Glorfindel."

Elladan's gasp could be heard throughout the room. Erestor walked forward and looked at Hadereth.

" What will it take for you to hand over Elladan unharmed?"

Hadereth slowly stood.

" I want you. At my side. For all time."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay this chapter takes place 3 months later...Verion in my OC..**

CHAPTER 5

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side in the gardens. Elladan looked at Elrohir with a grin.

" How is Glorfindel?"

Elrohir smiled.

" He is good. How is Verion?"

Elladan nodded.

" He is well. I cannot believe I thought Erestor was my mate of soul."

Elrohir nodded.

" I knew it all along."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" Shut up Roh."

Elrohir chuckled.

" Well it is true. We should have known of Ada's love for him."

Elladan chuckled as well.

" It is a little strange to call him Ada Erestor."

Elrohir laughed.

" I would think so."

Elladan laid on the grass.

" I am glad Ada was able to save him from fading."

Elrohir nodded.

" I would have been sad if we ever lost Erestor."

Elladan nodded in agreement and saw their Ada is his husband approaching. Elladan smiled.

" Hello Ada, Ada Erestor."

Erestor chuckled. He knew it must be hard to think of him as a father figure just as it was hard for him to think of Elladan as a son.

" Hello Elrondion."

Elrond turned to Erestor with a look of amusement on his face. Elladan and Erestor began to laugh, but were halted when Glorfindel approached them.

" Hadereth had returned."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hadereth returns...hmmm that could be bad...**

CHAPTER 6

Erestor's eyes widened.

" Hadereth?"

Glorfindel nodded.

" He is at the borders speaking with another border guard."

Erestor felt a wave of dizziness hit him and nearly fell to the ground. Elrond caught him easily.

" Erestor nin, I think you should lay down."

Erestor nodded numbly.

XXXXXXXX

Elrond could not leave Erestor alone in his state of mind. Erestor was holding onto his robes as though his life depended on it.

" Erestor nin?" 

Erestor looked up at him. His dark eyes held nothing but fear behind them.

" Yes meleth?"

Elrond kissed his forehead, then caressed his cheek.

" Should I have food brought?"

Erestor lowered his head back to his pillow.

" I am not hungry."

Elrond wrapped his arms around his beloved.

" Do you want me to lay with you?"

Erestor nodded, but gave no verbal reply. Elrond stroked Erestor's hair until the Advisor fell into reverie. Elrond sighed. Why did Hadereth come back?

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**here we go...will be short...**

CHAPTER 7

Hadereth sat at the borders of Imladris. He wanted Erestor. He would get him from Elrond even if it killed him. He looked around the borders. All seemed to be well. He saw another elf from the corner of his eye.

"Andro, what are you doing here?"

Andro walked up to Hadereth with a look of rage in his eyes.

" You promised."

Hadereth shrugged.

" I broke it."

Andro shook his head.

" Leave him be Hadereth."

Hadereth shook his head.

" No. He will be mine, just as he was in Gondolin."

Andro lowered his head, then struck Hadereth.

" Leave him be or you will answer to me Celebrimborion!"

TBC...

**told you it was short...**


	8. Chapter 8

**another Hadereth and Andro chapter...**

CHAPTER 8

Hadereth stood slowly.

" You dare strike me?" 

Andro glared at his former friend.

" If I did not dare, I would not have done it."

Hadereth tackled Andro to the ground.

" You will let me have Erestor."

Andro kicked Hadereth off of him.

" I will not do any such thing."

Hadereth grabbed Andro by the throat.

" Then I shall kill you."

Andro shrugged.

" Do it."

Hadereth squeezed Andro's throat tighter.

" I will do it."

Andro began to lose his breath. He did not struggle against Hadereth. Hadereth had begun to laugh, but stopped as he was struck upside the head. Andro fell to the ground, coughing. He looked up and saw Elladan and Elrohir standing there. Andro held up his hands.

" I was trying to get him away from Imladris."

Elrohir nodded.

" We know Andro. That is why we will imprison Hadereth and we will take you to see Erestor."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**for future reference: I don't mind reviews, but please...a few lines only...I have mobile net and when I get a long message, it takes forever...in this chapter: Elrond and Andro discuss Erestor...**

CHAPTER 9

Andro watched Elrond pace the room. He knew he should not have let Elrond's sons lead him here, but he had to speak with Elrond regarding the matter of Hadereth. Elrond finally turned to Andro.

" You expect me to believe that you would not harm Erestor?"

Andro lowered his head.

" I do not, but I am not here for Erestor, hir nin."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Then why have you come?"

Andro took a deep breath as he raised his head.

" Hadereth has tried to enter Imladris as you know, but there is something you need to know. Hadereth is a very determined and impatient elf. He is here for Erestor. He will not let you have rest until you give Erestor to him."

Elrond was about to reply, but then a blackened bruise on Andro's neck caught his attention. The healer in him could not turn Andro away. Elrond sat beside the older elf.

" What happened to you?"

Andro looked at him in confusion for a moment, then realized what Elrond was referring to.

" Hadereth strangled me. He said for me to let him have Erestor. I refused and he said he would kill me. I told him to do it and so he began to strangle me."

Elrond grabbed a nearby wash towel and dipped it into warm water. He gently rubbed it along Andro's neck to numb the pain. Andro smiled.

" I can see why Erestor loves you."

Elrond smiled in return. Perhaps, Andro was not as bad as he had originally thought.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**here we go again...this will be 20 chapters...**

CHAPTER 10

Elrond continued to tend to Andro's wounds. Andro gasped a few times when Elrond would touch a part of his neck that had an open wound. Elrond heard his door open and watched as Erestor came in. Elrond looked at his beloved.

" I can explain."

Erestor held up his hand.

" Peace hervenn nin. I know what has happened."

Andro could not look at Erestor. He had caused him enough grief in his life, there was no reason for him to talk now. Andro felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up an and saw Erestor. Andro lowered his head.

" Why are you being kind to me?"

Erestor sat beside him.

" I know you saved me from Hadereth."

Elrond smiled at that comment. Andro, one of the cruelest elves in all of middle-earth, had prevented another cruel elf from hurting Erestor. It did not seem that Andro was cruel any longer, accepting an embrace from Erestor. Elrond put the towel he had been using back in the water. Erestor looked at him.

" Is he badly injured?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No. Just bruised."

Erestor smiled at his husband, then turned to Andro.

" I still say the same as before. I forgive you."

Andro smiled, but then his smile faded moments later. Erestor knew the reason. Andro wanted to know if Erestor still loved him.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**okay this is a Lindir/Mel chapter...they are with Elladan and Elrohir..**

CHAPTER 11

Elladan and Elrohir sat with their friends Melpomaen and Lindir in the gardens, telling them the tale of what had happened. Melpomaen's eyes widened.

" You mean Hadereth was a bad elf all along?"

Lindir was looking down, still trying to process a lot of the information. Suddenly, Lindir raised his head.

" You do not mean Hadereth, son of Celebrimbor?"

Elrohir nodded.

" That is what Erestor told us."

Melpomaen looked at his lover.

" You have heard of Hadereth?"

Lindir swallowed hard, then nodded. Melpomaen's eyes widened.

" You do not mean..."

Lindir lowered his head again. Elladan looked at Melpomaen.

"What happened?"

Melpomaen swallowed hard.

" Lindir was taken roughly once by another elf."

Elrohir nodded, then realized what Melpomaen meant. Elrohir looked at Lindir.

" No..."

Lindir raised his head and nodded.

"Yes. It was Hadereth, son of Celebrimbor."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**okay so here we go again...will be short...**

CHAPTER 12

Elladan and Elrohir rushed Lindir to Erestor. Melpomaen was waiting for them when they got to the library. Lindir looked at Melpomaen.

" I cannot do this."

Melpomaen took his beloved's hands into his own.

" We will all be here for you meleth nin."

Lindir nodded and allowed himself to be escorted into the library. He saw Erestor, Elrond, and Andro sitting there. Erestor's face was in his hands. Lindir swallowed hard.

" Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor, Lord Andro, thank you for wanting to speak with me."

Elrond gestured to the empty seat beside him. Lindir sat slowly, realizing that Erestor had not lifted his head. Elrond was stroking his husband's hair, but it was not helping. Andro was the first to speak.

" Lindir, I hear that you have some past dealings with Hadereth?"

Lindir nodded.

" Yes my Lord."

Elrond was trying to sooth Erestor and listen to the conversation at the same time. Andro did not want to upset Lindir, but he had to ask his next question.

" When was it?"

Lindir felt Melpomaen's hand on his shoulder and saw that Elladan and Elrohir each had a hand on Erestor's shoulders. Lindir returned his focus to Andro.

" When Hadereth was lovers with Lord Elrond."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**this scene is between Elithraniel and Andro...**

CHAPTER 13

Andro sat in the gardens. He could not believe that Lindir had been hurt by Hadereth. Usually, Hadereth would not hurt an elf at random. Hadereth had gotten out of control at some point, but Andro could not figure out when it had happened. Could it have been the dissapearance of his naneth? Or maybe Hadereth was just born cruel. Andro knew that his part in Erestor's past as his tormentor could never be erased, but he would do anything he could to save Erestor from further torment from anyone else. Andro was so lost in thought that he did not hear the approaching footsteps.

" I had heard you returned."

Andro's head snapped up at the voice. He stood and inclined his head.

" Lady Elithraniel."

She had not changed much since their days in Gondolin. After what he had done to Erestor, she had always hated him. She hated him and Hadereth for Erestor's majority. Andro watched the hard look on her face and he lowered his eyes from hers. He felt his head jerked back up and a slap in his face. He looked at her sorrowfully.

" Forgive me my lady."

Elithraniel rolled her eyes.

" Save your words for someone who wants to hear them. I am here to tell you only one thing Andro. If you betray Erestor again, I will not hesitate to ask for permission to take you to Lothlorien with me and drown you in the mirror of Galadriel."

TBC...

**I am aware of the shortness...more tomorrow...**


	14. Chapter 14

**this chapter takes place 3 months later...the last chapter will be up monday...**

CHAPTER 14

Elladan lay in the arms of his lover. Verion had just returned from visiting his kin in Mirkwood. Elladan kissed his lover's brow, smiling as he stirred then put a pillow over his head.

" Verion nin, time to wake up."

Verion groaned as Elladan took the pillow from him.

" Elly, I do not want to wake yet."

Elladan beamed. He loved when Verion referred to him as Elly. Elladan kissed Verion softly.

" I did not want to either, but it is Ada Erestor's begetting day."

Verion lifted his head. He laughed softly.

" Ada Erestor?"

Elladan narrowed his eyes at his lover who had gone into a fitful of laughter. Elladan grabbed the pillow and hit Verion. Verion grabbed Elladan, pinning him beneath him and kissing his lips softly. Elladan moaned.

" Verion..."

Verion kissed Elladan's neck, causing Elladan to moan louder.

" Verion...take me."

Verion smiled.

" Like last night?"

Elladan nodded frantically, then nearly screamed as Verion entered him.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor moaned as Elrond thrust into him over and over, hitting the secret spot inside of him.

" Elrond nin...Im mela le.."

Elrond moaned as he felt Erestor's tight channel clench around him, signifying Erestor's impending release.

" Im mela en Erestor nin."

Erestor screamed his husbands name as his release came. Elrond released deep inside Erestor only moments later. Elrond grabbed a nearby wash towel and cleaned them off. Erestor held his arms out to Elrond, who gladly went into the embrace. Elrond smiled.

" Happy begetting day Erestor."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**here we are...the end of the trilogy...thank you to my loyal readers...I will be doing the prequel to this..FINALLY..The Twin Sons of Earendil...it will be Elros/OC and Elrond/Ereinion...anyway, enjoy this final chapter...**

CHAPTER 15

Elladan and Elrohir watched as their Ada fell into the embrace of his husband of many years. They had just arrived in Valinor. Erestor had stayed with the twins in Gondor while Elrond had sailed here with Glorfindel. Elrohir watched as Glorfindel rapidly approached him. Elrohir laughed as he was twirled in the air.

" Glorfindel nin, put me down."

Glorfindel placed him on the ground and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Elladan rolled his eyes. Verion stood beside him, an arm around his waist.

" Elly, all is as it should be now."

Elladan turned to his husband and kissed him deeply. Erestor and Elrond held each other tightly, feeling that if they let go, the other would disappear.

XXXXXXXX

Elladan and Elrohir sat on the shores of Valinor, talking about the strange road they had gone to be here now. Elladan laughed.

" I still cannot believe I thought Erestor was my mate of soul."

Elrohir laughed as well.

" Do you remember the misfire?"

Elladan laughed even harder.

" You mean when you got Glorfindel in the eye whilst the two of you made love?"

Elrohir nodded, not being able to silence his laughter. The brothers sat together like this for many moments, finally able to stop the laughter that came from their mouths. They looked out to the sea and smiled. This was where they belonged, here in Valinor and here they would forever be the twin sons of Elrond.

~*THE END*~


End file.
